Oath of the Soul
by Shinigami Shi
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU. Soul Eater Evans is dissatisfied with life. But one night, a strange girl saves him from something dark, and he finds that the world is much larger than he thought. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter One: The Hospital

_**Prologue**_

_He hadn't meant to do it._

_If he hadn't been so damn depressed, he would have found it disturbing how easily his hand slipped. How so simple it was to accidentally turn a tiny cut into a deep one - he barely noticed. Yeah, it hurt more, but that was the point, wasn't it? He hadn't noticed how much he was bleeding or the knocking at the door until Wes came in and saw how quickly he was losing blood._

_That was the first time he nearly died, and it should have startled him how apathetic he was, but it didn't. He didn't care much about anything. He hadn't picked up his iPod in nearly a year, the piano was played mechanically - only the songs his parents demanded him to play, and his grades had gone from average to pathetic._

_He wasn't really fussed as the paramedics hurried him to the hospital. What was the point? He hadn't meant to, but this was what he wanted, so why couldn't they leave him in peace?_

_His parents never even visited, but Wes did._

_Always Wes, always perfect, brilliant Wes. Caring, kind, considerate, talented Wes. Even denied of the peace of death, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but affection for his brother. That was the only thing he could feel as he lay on the hospital bed._

_"Never do that again," Wes said. He had never seen such a grave and pale look on his brother's normally tan and handsome face. "I want you to promise me that you will never try to kill or hurt yourself again."_

_Soul met his gaze for a few long moments before he couldn't take his brother's expression any longer and looked away. "I promise..." he forced out._

_"Thanks," Wes came over, sat on the edge of the bed, and looped an arm around his little brother's shoulders._

_Soul tried not to think of a loophole for his promise._

_

* * *

_

The Halloween party had turned nasty around eleven thirty. Apparently the most popular girl at school had caught her boyfriend engaged in a drunken lip-lock with her best friend and started a catfight that ended as a drunken brawl between over a dozen teenage boys and girls, and Soul regretfully put his drink down, only slightly tipsy, and let himself out.

He'd hardly gotten a few blocks away before a police car came zooming past in the direction he'd just left. Soul hoped everyone was too drunk to remember that he'd been there, because Wes would be furious. He'd already decided that though getting drunk might've been worth the guilt from lying to him, it wasn't worth seeing the betrayed look on his face.

And now he wasn't even drunk. Wonderful. Obviously life hated him - that was fine; he hated life back.

He contemplated the cars zooming down the high way. No more calls from his parents demanding that he improve his grades and stop shaming the family name, no more griping from the piano teacher he kept avoiding, no more of this damn exhaustion. It was dark, nobody would even know he'd done it on purpose ...

The guilt from lying to Wes came back and Soul returned his eyes to the road with a sigh. He'd promised ... And his promises to Wes still mattered, even if nothing else did.

He was three blocks from his house. He rounded the corner and found himself staring directly into a pair of pitch-black eyes.

It looked like it had once been a man. At first glance he would have thought as much, but there was something odd about how he was moving, how he was standing, how he grinned. He seemed stretched, warped, mutated. He had a hungry look in his face as he took in Soul and raised a hand, wielding a long, wicked-looking knife, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

_'Claws... he has claws...' _Soul realized dimly, mind fogged by the alcohol, a second before it hit him that the man was about to kill him. Well, that solved his problem ... being killed by a monster wasn't trying to kill himself, now was it?

"GET DOWN!"

Female, young, American, and urgent. He was tackled to the ground, the rough concrete scraping at his side as he slid. The girl scrambled up after a moment, "Run!" she yelled, not even looking at him. She pulled a knife out of her boot and started towards the man-monster-thing. She was petite, and the man was tall ... it really didn't look like much of a fight.

Soul just sat up. He'd lost his chance, couldn't the girl see that he wanted this? Slowly, he got to his feet, about to open his mouth and tell her as much, when the girl managed to drive her knife into her opponent's heart. There was an inhuman scream of pain and it fell to the ground, dead.

"Are you okay?" the girl panted, obviously breathless from the fight and clutching at her ribs. "Why didn't you run?"

"Wanted it to kill me," Soul said plainly. The girl stared at him with shocked bright green eyes.

"Wanted? But ..." she paused for a moment, catching the smell of something off him. "Alcohol ..." she murmured under her breath, and shook her head. "Why would you want to die?"

"It doesn't matter. Can't do it now. Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

"I-I ..."

The girl fell to the ground, hunched over, still clutching her ribs. Something red was trickling through her fingers. Had been trickling in a steady rush down her clothes. He had been too distracted to notice it before ... A puddle of blood was growing around her.

His head cleared. This wasn't the time to be wallowing in self-pity. Any other person would've been grateful for being saved, and this girl was hurt because she'd tried to help a stranger. He scrambled for his phone and called an ambulance.

He didn't see the red orb that rose from the corpse, nor the girl pocketing it before she succumbed to blood loss and passed out.

* * *

_**Chapter One - The Hospital**_

Wes met him at the hospital waiting area. Most of the alcohol had left his system by then, but Wes could still tell. He could still smell the alcohol on him. As predicted, Wes's handsome face fell, "You were drinking."

" ... "

"You said there wouldn't be alcohol at the party."

"I'm sorry that I drank."

"You're not."

"... I'm sorry that I lied to you," Soul amended

"That's something, at least," Wes sat down and gave him a one-armed hug. "So, what happened?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Soul told him, leaving out the part about the man looking like a monster. The police hadn't seen anything strange about him, so Soul assumed it had to do with the alcohol.

Wes leaned back against the chair when he was finished. "I told the hospital I'm going to pay for her medical bills," he informed him. "Least I can do, since she saved your life."

Soul decided not to mention the fact that he'd gotten mad at her for it. "So she's gonna be okay?"

"Sounds like it. They found her passport and called her parents, but they're overseas ..." Wes sighed.

"That sucks."

"Mmm ... You're coming back here tomorrow during visiting hours," Wes told him suddenly.

"I am?"

"Yes," Wes said firmly. "To thank her for nearly dying to save you."

" ... Right."

Wes took him to his car, "You're grounded, by the way."

"Great ..."

* * *

Wes took him to the hospital first thing in the morning. They stopped at the gift shop and Wes helped him find some nice white flowers. Wes filled him in on the girl who'd saved him as they were there. American girl who had transferred to a school there in England in order to learn a wider variety of things. One of those teenagers who were so smart that they could easily still have college degrees. Most students hated them. Soul probably would've too, but he didn't really care.

Finally, he found himself standing outside the hospital room labelled 204. He knocked once, and entered.

The girl looked shocked when Soul entered and placed the flowers on her end table.

"Hi," Soul said vaguely.

"Hi?"

Soul cleared his throat, "Umm ... Right. So. Thanks for saving my life."

"You said you didn't want me to."

"Yeah, well ..." he said awkwardly. "It was still nice of you."

'Nice of you', right, as if it was just a simple favour. Bloody selfless, more like. A bit stupid, maybe. Very stupid. And then he'd gone and yelled at her. He _did _feel bad about that.

She didn't answer, instead just watching him. He had been too disoriented to really notice it last night, but she had rather pretty, piercing green eyes, the kind that seemed to see _everything_. He suddenly had the irrational urge to stay and talk to her. He mentally shook his head to clear the urge away.

After a moment, she spoke, "Since I appear to have saved someone who didn't want to be saved, may I ask why you don't want to live?" He noticed that she had a subtle hint to her accent unlike any of the Americans he'd met. Softer vowels, a lilt to her L's and R's.

Soul shrugged, "My parents don't give a shit about me? I come from a family of musical geniuses and my playing doesn't conform to their standards? I'm a talentless sod who doesn't give a crap?"

"You shouldn't think that way."

"Well, I _do!_" he snapped, "And it's not your business!" And with that, he turned on his heel and left her with a vaguely hurt expression on her face. Guilt welled up again and he pushed it down, marching down the stairs moodily to find Wes waiting for him.

"Well?"

"Gave her the flowers, thanked her," he grumbled. Wes sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, steering him back out towards the car.

As he was opening the car door, something drew his gaze up to the second floor for a moment before he shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat.

Oddly, he felt like he was being watched ...

* * *

_**A/N: **_This is not the first time I've written this. I was at about forty pages before my USB key decided to die and I lost all of it. So this is the rewritten version... of maybe the twelfth time I've tried to write this story and failed because I start having self-esteem issues... So I decided if I didn't post it RIGHT NOW then I might never actually get around to it. Maybe the 13th time is the charm?

Regardless, as you may have noticed, this is an Alternate Universe, much closer to our own, except that somewhere in the deserts of Nevada there is a hidden city full of the paranormal. In a way, it's something of a 'What-if'. What if, long ago, humans became afraid of meisters and weapons and in order to protect the balance of the world they were forced to operate in secret? What if Soul didn't find out he was a weapon and slowly became overwhelmed by his parent's expectations, and dozens of meisters or weapons were forced to operate solo because there just weren't enough with compatible wavelengths to go around?

That's this, basically.

Oh that and I've seen far to many "Maka is the ordinary A+ student who meets mysterious Soul!" and my initial idea was just a reversal of that.


	2. Chapter Two: Haunted

_**Chapter Two - Haunted**_

Her eyes haunted him.

Glittering green eyes, the colour of living things, with an oriental shape. Somehow, he felt like she knew everything about him with one glance. It stirred something in him at the same time that it terrified him.

His sleep had been restless all week since he'd spoken to her in the hospital. He kept dreaming about her, and the creature that had attacked him. He relived it over, and over again and always woke up with a most curious feeling. A physical feeling, like something moving across his skin and in his nerves and through his blood, warm and powerful. And then it was gone, leaving him breathless and confused.

Nine days later, on a Monday, he lifted his head from his arms, from dozing before class, to see the exact pair of eyes he'd been dreaming about.

His breath caught.

"Class, this is Maka Albarn," it startled Soul to realize he hadn't known her name. "She's a transfer student from America and will be studying here for a little while. Please make her feel welcome. Just take any empty seat you want."

Maka Albarn smiled. There was no mistaking it. This was the same girl who saved him. Her wheat-blonde hair was bound in pigtails and she was wearing the school uniform, neatly pressed. She took the seat directly in front of him without sparing him a glance and immediately started getting out her books as the lesson began.

Soul didn't pay any attention to class. He just stared at the back of her head and watched her. She took notes dutifully throughout the lecture, never once letting her attention stray.

When the bell rang, neither of them moved, though Albarn slowly put her books into her bag.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked quietly.

"I go to school here now," she said simply.

"Why?"

Albarn shrugged, finally looking over her shoulder as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She gave him a smile, and left, leaving him brimming with curiosity.

* * *

Albarn seemed to pretend that she had never saved his life at school, but that wasn't the only place he saw her. She seemed to be popping up at the grocery store, the pharmacy, on the way home ... everywhere. She never seemed to notice him, but Soul found it impossible to ignore her presence. He always seemed to know when she was nearby.

It was a strange feeling, to be sure. One second everything would be normal and then suddenly it was as if his senses had gone funny. He would become hyper aware of something he couldn't describe aptly. Like a strange cross between a flowery scent he couldn't identify and a light fluttery sound.

Wes spotted her as well, one day while they were at the market.

"Miss Albarn!" Wes called cheerfully, waving her over. "It's nice to see you again. I didn't know you were out of the hospital."

Soul supposed he must've known her name all along. After all, she'd saved Soul's life. She looked like someone caught doing something they shouldn't, but she recovered quickly. "Hello, Mister Evans. I was released last week."

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly for saving Soul."

"Anyone would have done the same," green eyes flickered to the boy in question, and he found his face burning with shame.

"I don't know about that," Wes shook his head. "I don't think most people would risk their lives for a complete stranger. You're very brave."

She blushed, "I'm not that brave, really," she shook her head.

"Well, regardless. Thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am to still have my brother with me ..." Wes said with complete honesty.

Soul fidgeted. _'Way to make me feel like a jerk, Wes.'_ but he couldn't suppress a little bubble of affection for his brother. Knowing he cared eased his hatred for living at least a bit.

Albarn looked between the brothers and smiled softly, "I understand. It was nice to see you," she picked up a bag of fruit and left.

"You could have said something," Wes told Soul, rolling his eyes. "It's not everyday you run into the girl who saved your life."

"Yeah it is. I forgot to tell you, but she transferred into my school last week ..."

"Really?" Wes looked in her direction again just in time to see her pigtails swish out of view. "You should ask her to dinner."

"What?"

"At our house. She did get a knife to the ribs saving you."

"Oh."

"Besides, she's new to England. She probably doesn't know many people. What did you think I meant?"

"... Nevermind," Soul shook his head as they moved onto the freezer aisle and he grabbed some ice cream, and various other comfort foods, almost without thinking.

* * *

The next time he saw her was in the library while he was trying and failing to find things to look up for his school research problem. He was walking down the nonfiction aisle, when he suddenly had that strange feeling again and he bumped into what appeared to be a walking pile of books. They both were knocked to the ground and Soul hastily scrambled to help the other person up. He froze. "Albarn?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Evans," she was already picking up her books.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm getting books for the research paper," she said promptly.

Oh ... right ... she _did_ live nearby...

"R-right ..." he couldn't help but watch her as she wandered away to the nearest table and started on her paper.

* * *

He didn't see her again until school on Monday. As always, she didn't seem to notice his stare as she worked, hunched over her book and taking notes dutifully. He could catch a glimpse of her notes over her shoulder, just the neat, curved handwriting he would have expected from a girl like her.

He hadn't noticed the bell ring until she turned around, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Did you need something, Evans?"

"H-huh?" he jumped, realizing the class was empty now. "Uh ..."

"I'll take that as a no. The bell rang a minute ago, you might want to go home now."

"Right ..." Soul got up and packed his bags, keeping a wary eye on her. She had just finished packing her own bags when she stiffened, looking up as if struck. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she looked more distracted than he'd ever seen her. "Y-yeah ..." she shouldered her bag and bolted out the door, looking panicked.

"Hey!"

She was already halfway down the hall and moments later she was running out the front door.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, alerts, and encouragement! You're all definitely making me feel a lot more confident about finally putting this fanfic out there!


	3. Chapter Three: Oddities

_**Chapter Three - Oddities**_

"Soul!"

"What?" Soul looked up from the doorknob. Wes had rushed into the entryway the moment he'd started opening the door. His brother looked relieved to see him. "What're you so freaked for?"

"There was a murder nearby," Wes let out a sigh. "It was just on the news, I was worried about you being out."

"Sorry ..." Soul said awkwardly. "A murder? Who was it?" For a brief moment, the image of Maka Albarn running from class flashed through his memory.

"They're still identifying the body."

"Oh ..."

"Soul?"

He shook his head, "Sorry. Just thinking about something. Hope they figure out who died soon ..." he wandered off to his room.

* * *

Soul arrived at school early that morning. He hadn't really intended to, but traffic was good when Wes dropped him off. He grabbed a can of pop from the vending machine and then headed to class, lounging in his seat in the empty classroom, his gaze focused on the door. If Albarn didn't come to school today ...

About two minutes later, Albarn entered, and Soul nearly choked on his drink. "What happened to _you_?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

Soul put his drink down, gaping at her. A large, black-purplish bruise was going from a little below her knee and spreading up to her thigh, disappearing under her skirt, and she was limping. More bruises dotted her arms, jaw, and throat. "You look like you got hit by a truck!"

She looked down, seemingly noticing the bruises for the first time. "Oops..."

"... _Oops_? What the hell?"

"I fell," she shrugged, sitting down. "Not a big deal."

"Fell off what, a _building?_"

She blushed. For a moment, he had the crazy idea that maybe she _had_. But that was stupid; if she'd fallen off a building she wouldn't _really_ just have a few bruises. "N-no! Why do you even care?"

"I'm not allowed to be concerned about a classmate walking into class looking like that? Damn, that looks painful."

"It's not. It looks worse than it is."

Soul doubted that, but the teacher came in at that moment and Albarn refused to say another word. When the students came in, every one of them was whispering about the murder. It was startling, because it was so close to the school and the murder had been so violent. Was it his imagination, or did Albarn look more glum hearing them whisper? She'd saved him from that man on Halloween ... was she involved with this, too?

"Who was murdered?" Soul decided to ask one of the whispering girls near him. The girls blushed.

"It was just a woman who was shopping," she said breathlessly. The other girl was flattening her hair. Soul resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Nothing was taken, that was the weird part. This person was just killed and they can't figure out why."

"Huh ... weird ... Thanks," Soul returned to lounging in his seat. The girls looked thrilled and shuffled off to their seat, whispering about something entirely different.

"You're popular."

Albarn hadn't even turned around to speak. She was reading a book.

"My brother's a famous musician, that's all."

"Oh, I see, so _that's_ why they all like you so much."

Soul stared at the back of her head for a moment. For some strange reason, he felt miffed that she was being so nonchalant and dismissing his popularity, "Hey, I'm good-looking! I'm cool too!" he scowled. Why was he getting so worked up about this? Actually ... why was he getting so worked up about _anything_?

Albarn snorted.

Soul felt heat rising to his face. "I am! I guess nerds like you just don't understand what it is to be cool and attractive."

The book slammed shut. Albarn turned to glare at him, green eyes glinting with fury. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," he refused to back down. "You're always reading."

"So you're saying I'm unattractive because I like to read?"

"No, you just lack sex appeal. You're short, scrawny, and you don't have anything resembling a figure!" He said the first few things that burst into his head. Luckily, his tan hid his growing blush.

The room went quiet. Everyone was staring at them. Soul had yet to see the normally indifferent girl so angry. Soul started to feel guilty - he'd just been groping for insults; at fifteen, he hadn't had the enthusiasm for anything, let alone romance. Not since he was thirteen.

"You're the biggest jerk I ever met!" Her fingers were white around her book as she glared at him. "You ... you ..."

And then she started ranting at him in Japanese, to the bewilderment of their classmates. Soul went scarlet at the things she was calling him and started throwing insults back automatically, the rusty Japanese he'd learned as a child springing back to the surface of his mind.

"Evans! Albarn! What are you doing?"

The teacher had come back from the bathroom. Albarn sent a final insult at him and dropped into her seat, fuming. Soul sat back down. "Nothing, Professor."

"Albarn?"

"It's nothing."

The other students waited until the professor had sat back down and then Soul was surrounded with girls bombarding him with questions. Reluctantly, Soul told them that his grandmother studied in Japan and wanted him to learn the language as well. Finally, the teacher managed to get everyone back in their seats and Soul spent the rest of the lesson glowering half-heartedly at the back of Albarn's head.

Against his will, he found himself reminiscing. He hadn't spoken Japanese since his grandmother died, but it seemed like he still understood it well enough. He missed her. His grandmother had been more like a parent to him than his mother or father had. That was when he'd started cutting, now that he thought about it. The day of his grandmother's funeral. What would his grandmother say now if she saw him?

He pushed the thoughts aside just as the bell rang. "How come you know Japanese?" he asked Albarn without thinking the moment it was safe to talk. She glared over her shoulder.

"I _am_ Japanese."

"The teacher said you transferred from America."

"I was born in America. I attended a school mostly taught in Japanese and I spent every summer in Japan until I turned twelve."

"Oh ..."

"Done questioning me about my native language?"

Well, that explained her accent. He wasn't entirely sure what area of America her accent came from, but the tone of her vowels, L's, and R's made sense now. She had a very mild Japanese accent. "Yeah."

"Good." With that, she took off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Unlike stories like Fullmetal Alchemist, where the signs and letters are in English, almost all of the background text in Soul Eater is in Japanese. You see it in the test scores, in the textbooks, and also in that Black Star has trouble reading things with English letters. Therefore I came to the conclusion that the official language of Shibusen, and perhaps all of Death City, is Japanese. Perhaps Shinigami-sama likes it? Maka is also specified as being from Japan in a chapter of the manga.


	4. Chapter Four: Curiosity

_**Chapter Four - Curiosity**_

Again, when Soul got home from school, it was to find a very relieved looking Wes waiting for him. "Hey. What happened? There another murder or something?" For a moment he wished he'd stayed out longer. Getting attacked by a serial killer wasn't self-harm was it? He didn't think it counted.

"An attempted one, apparently," Wes ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I want you to wait for me to pick you up at school from now on until this clears up, okay?"

"Fine ..." he agreed reluctantly, putting his schoolbag down. "So who got attacked and who did the attacking?"

"Seemed to be someone who was just passing through, not too far from the first one. Apparently it was too dark to get a good look at the attacker. He got away, but said that it seemed like something distracted the attacker, which gave him time to run."

"Weird."

"Yeah ..."

* * *

It was definitely suspicious that the next day Albarn was sporting a cut on her forehead, barely visible under her bangs. She was wearing leggings today, which hid the bruise on her leg and she was already sitting when he arrived, so Soul didn't know if she was still limping or not.

"Good morning," Soul found himself saying automatically in an attempt to get her to speak.

She blinked and looked up, "Good morning ..." she replied after a moment.

Soul walked by her to take his own seat. Her gaze followed him, piercing green eyes following his movements. He hesitated to look up for several moments.

She knew. Somehow she knew that he thought she had something to do with the murder and the attempted murder.

"You have a cut on your forehead," he finally commented.

"I fell," she replied easily.

"Again?"

"Yes. I'm a bit of a klutz"

Soul held her gaze for a few moments and then looked away. _'Liar.' _He'd seen her move and he'd seen her fight the day she'd saved him and he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone better on their feet. It dawned on him that not once had he considered the possibility that it was_ she _who had killed that person.

_'No... It wasn't her.'_

He didn't know how he knew that, but he felt certain. She was involved somehow, but she wasn't the killer. Something had distracted the killer so that the second victim could escape ... Had she gotten that graze on her forehead trying to stop another death? Had the bruise been from failing to stop the first?

Why would she risk her life on multiple occasions for strangers? How did she even know where to be in time? She was a fifteen year old girl, maybe even fourteen!

The bell rang to begin class. Soul gave a start and quickly started trying to pay attention

"Today we're going to be discussing some folk tales about our own area, including the legend that most of you probably know, about King Arthur and his Sword in the Stone, Excalibur-"

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked at the direction of the girl in front of him, who had stood abruptly and slammed her hands on her desk

"Is something wrong, Miss Albarn?" The teacher said, somewhat irritated.

Albarn clamped her hands over her mouth, and sank back into her seat, blushing furiously and shaking her head.

Soul raised an eyebrow.

There was _definitely_ something odd about her.

* * *

"What's with that face?"

"What face?" Albarn looked up at him from the paper she was writing during lunch. Soul could hardly believe anyone was going to spend their lunch break writing their papers, but here she was, writing their report on King Arthur.

"You look disgusted."

"I don't like this subject, that's all."

"Why not? King Arthur's pretty cool."

"I have nothing against _him_," she made that disgusted face again. "He's actually pretty amazing, considering what he had to put up with."

"Put up with?"

"Ah! Nevermind. It's nothing," she shook her head. "Did you need something?"

"Nah. You were just making a weird face, so I was curious."

"Okay ..." Albarn shrugged and bent down over her work, eating her sandwich absently.

Figuring the conversation was over, Soul headed back to his spot to finish his lunch, but kept watching her. As he watched, she made another note, seemed to think about something, and made that same face. He couldn't help it.

He started laughing for the first time in a while.

* * *

Soul found himself curiously drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. It wasn't just that she was strange and seemed to be involved in the recent murders. He couldn't describe it, honestly. It wasn't attraction - he supposed she was pretty, but that was another matter - it was just a strange pull that seemed to just get stronger, an extension of that sensation he got when she was nearby. Like flowers and wings and somehow it was in the key of G.

Over the next week he watched her more than the lesson, noting everything. How bruises sprang up whenever there was another murder or attempt, and sometimes during the week. How she sometimes seemed completely exhausted but refused to fall asleep in class.

She never seemed to notice, and he found himself getting more and more curious about her.

And, he decided that _maybe_ what he saw that night _hadn't_ been a drunken hallucination, after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This chapter had too much humour. Soul needs to angst more obviously. I promise more angst later. ALSO I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS ONCE WE GET TO MORE ACTION.


End file.
